Santa Baby
by binkykiatch
Summary: Its Christmas at Hogwarts – Discover Dumbledore’s heritage, the REAL Father Christmas, and find out what really is going on between our favourite couple. Will Albus have the guts to ask? One Shot – ADMM


Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I just borrowed them for an afternoon. Rest assured they are all back safely after having a fun outing at the Funny Farm …

Author's Note: Hope everyone is having a great holiday. 

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: S for Sweet! And a little fluffy maybe on the side …

.

.

.

.

****

Santa Baby

The Great Hall ceiling was a stormy grey; swirls of snow gently falling. Candles and torches cast flickering shadows and reflected off the silverware, but gave the extravagantly prepared table a cosy feel amongst the emptiness of the hall. Around the edges, numerous Christmas trees stood tall, one for each house in their colours, others in between adorned with a more neutral colour scheme.

As the door opened the lights dimmed slightly in the draught, and Dumbledore led the others in. He smiled at their gasps and directed them to the table set for Christmas Eve dinner. 

"Wow," Ron exclaimed as he took a seat next to Harry. "Don't you think it's a bit overkill. I mean, there's hardly any of us staying this Christmas." He looked at Hermione, Ginny and Harry. "And by that I mean us four."

Dumbledore gave Ron a puzzled look and Minerva leant over to explain. 

"He thinks it is a bit … excessive."

"Twenty or two thousand, it is Christmas. Why not be excessive?"

"You wont be saying that when you've eaten all the mince pies," Minerva muttered so only Albus could hear her and he chuckled merrily. 

Hermione looked up and smiled as the snow fell to just a few metres above them. "I think it's nice. We're spending Christmas in a castle somewhere in the region of Scotland, it's snowing outside and it's, well, magic! I think we can be a little lavish."

"Exactly," Dumbledore said, nodding at Hermione. 

"Spending quality time with friends and family," Minerva added.

"Yet you are still here," Snape drawled.

"Severus," Minerva said, looking him in the eye, "I _am_ with my friends and family." She indicated round the table and gave him a look, daring him to argue back. Instead he gave her a bland stare and returned to his drink.

Dumbledore pulled his pocket-watch out of his red robes and checked the time. "Ah, our food should be ready now."

Right on cue the plates, jugs, dished and goblets were filled with magnificent food and drink. A huge turkey was the centrepiece, surrounded by potatoes, mash, vegetables and everything else you could want for a feast. Harry and Hermione saw Ron's face and grinned at each other as he set about piling food onto his plate. 

Everyone else soon followed suit, the conversation punctuated as they ate the delicious food. Harry used the time to study his teachers out of class. They all seemed relaxed, even Snape, or at least compared to how he had seen them at the Order or in term time. Snape was talking with Sprout and Flitwick over a magical theory Harry couldn't even pronounce. It came as no surprise to him when Hermione started to ask questions and joined in.

Opposite him sat Hagrid who took up most of his side, which meant that nearly everyone was sat opposite him. He was having a lively conversation with the Astronomy teacher, his cheeks flushed and arms waving like a small windmill. Harry thought it would be a good time to move the eggnog before Sinistra lost her head.

A few places on the other side of Ron sat Dumbledore and McGonagall, deep in conversation, seemingly oblivious to everyone else. Dumbledore said something that caused Minerva to throw her head back in mirth, a sight Harry (and every other student) never saw. 

He elbowed Hermione and whispered, "You don't think something's going on with them two, do you?"

Hermione glanced at the Headmaster and his deputy. "Well, it wouldn't be surprising would it? They've known each other for ages and they seem really close." She shrugged. "Why do you seem so taken aback by the idea?"

"Well- They- They're old and they are our professors and-" It was Harry's turn to shrug and Hermione shook her head, amused.

"Harry, if they are, then it's … kind of cute. In a way." Her smiled faltered slightly. "Its not like they don't need each other right now."

"I know what you mean."

"But lets not go there right now. Besides, I think Ron's going for a record: how many Brussels sprouts he can eat in ten minutes."

Harry turned to see Ron refilling his plate. Again.

"I'm glad I'm not sleeping in his dormitory tonight."

Harry looked at Hermione, horrified.

"Ron, eat one more sprout and you are sleeping in the common room. I'd like to be able to breathe tonight," Harry ordered. "If I find you dead in the morning I'll know you gassed yourself to death."

He looked at Harry then grinned. "Nice to know you care, mate."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. It came as a relief when the desserts appeared, a flaming Christmas pudding making them lick their lips. 

She couldn't help, now that Harry had pointed them out, but watch Dumbledore and McGonagall. They did seem close, but more than friends. Dumbledore began to laugh, his great beard trembled, and a sudden thought struck Hermione.

She bent her head and bit her lip, yet the others still heard her giggling to herself. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked, puzzled.

She shook her head and her giggles became louder. Noticing that everyone was watching her made her blush and laugh even more.

Ron nudged Harry and said in a low voice that everyone could hear, "Told you, she's finally gone crazy."

"No, its just …" She gestured to Dumbledore who raised an amused eyebrow. "He looks like Santa."

Harry blinked at her, turned to Dumbledore and burst out laughing. Twinkly blue eyes in a cheerful face surrounded with the white hair and beard. Not to mention the red robes. 

Most of the adults, especially the Muggle Studies teacher, laughed too, but Ron edged away from them both. "Okay, so I'm surrounded by crazy people."

Harry and Hermione laughed louder at this and Hermione had to wipe away a tear. Harry patted on the arm, struggling to compose a serious face.

"You poor, poor child, Ron."

"Santa?"

"How can you not know who Santa Claus is?" Sprout asked.

Minerva studied Albus, a grin on her face. "You're not Santa, are you?"

Dumbledore sobered. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "He's my cousin."

The table was silent. Everyone was staring at Dumbledore.

"What?" He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. 

"Why do I get the feeling you're being serious?" Snape said.

"Because I am! My mother's sister married Nicolas Claus and had their son."

"Really?" Minerva said. "You never told me this before."

"My dear, you never asked before."

Minerva tutted at him but continued, "So what is their son called?"

Dumbledore blinked at her. "Santa."

She rolled her eyes and bristled. "Well, he can't be the original Santa! Can he?"

"Just the one Santa of the modern day stories." He chuckled at all the amazed face. "Really, I can't believe you are all so shocked. I suppose I'd better not tell you that Merlin was my great-great-something-or-other-grand father, or you may fall out of your chairs."

~ ~ ~

Back in their rooms Minerva sat down on the sofa and nuzzled closer to Albus. She sighed contentedly and smiled.

"You know, I didn't realise everyone would be so surprised about Santa," Albus began. "I know the bloke's a little odd-"

"Aren't all your family?"

"- but he is just a regular human like the rest of us."

"Albus, Santa is what little children are brought up on. For muggle children he is what makes Christmas magical, and for us he is a legend. I think the most surprising thing was that he is real."

"Just as real as you or I."

Minerva sighed. "It's a shame really that children stop believing in him. I suppose it's a part of growing up, at least for the muggles."

"Well, you can be a little child again now that you know that he is real."

"Oh, no need. I always believed I had my Santa Claus right here," she replied with a grin.

"How so?"

"Well, he always make my Christmases magical, he lets me be a little child again, and he gives me lovely presents. Plus he has this really awesome beard," she said with a straight face that soon cracked into a grin as she tugged Albus' whiskers.

He smiled back and pulled her into his lap. 

"So, my dear, what would you like for Christmas this year?" he said as if talking to a child. Minerva laughed and thought for a moment before smiling wickedly. She laced her arms around his neck and began to sing in a husky voice:

__

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring   
I don't mean on the phone   
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight." 

Albus became serious.

"Well, I was going to save this, but …"

"Albus?" Minerva said warily.

He waved his hand and a small, black velvet covered box appeared. 

"Albus?" Minerva repeated, daring not to hope.

"I have known you so long now, and you have been there, by my side, for all that time. I love you Minerva, and I want to show you that I do. I was going to wait until the war was over, but may be too far away."

Minerva emitted a small squeak as he opened the box.

"Minerva, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She froze, then: "Oh, Albus! Of course, yes." She threw her arms round him and only relinquished her grasp to let Albus slide the ring on her finger.

"This belonged to my mother," he explained. "I know the tradition is muggle, but I thought you would like it."

She studied the beautiful ring in the firelight, the golden rays sending rainbows shimmering off the diamonds and emeralds. 

"I know this will have to be kept a secret, but this is the proof."

"Albus, the ring is beautiful, but I don't need any proof that you love me," she said and leant in for the kiss. "And I love you too." 

~ ~ ~

The next morning they entered the hall for a late breakfast and sat down at the table. Professor Sprout looked at them both suspiciously.

"You look very happy this morning, Minerva."

She didn't dare to look at Albus and instead replied, "Lets just say I'm very happy with what Santa gave me for Christmas."

It was a good job that Dumbledore's beard hid the blush creeping along his cheeks.

~ Fin

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

I wanted it out on Christmas Eve but … never mind. Sorry if there are any major typos … a week off school and look what I turn in to … – I wanted to finally get it up before I get kicked off the computer and internet when the family gets back … grrr.

Hope you like it. My first go at AD/MM and not the last … I hope. If ya did like … review!!!

:-D

Oh yeah, lyrics for Santa Baby, originally sung/written by … I haven't got a clue, but the song is not mine. My lyrics are much more guttery … ;-P

I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and have a good New Year!

~GG


End file.
